In My Collection
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Gender-bend with male Lucy and female Loke. Female Loke convinces male Lucy that to form a contract they must first test their compatibility. No real plot, just pure lemon.


In My Collection

Lucy x Loke gender-bend

Dom female Loke = Lilith (Lil)

Sub male Lucy = Lucius (Luke)

Lilith walked down the streets of Magnolia, her collection of men walking behind her as they carried her shopping bags. She smiled as she stopped to observe a fruit stand selling oranges. Bending at the waist she made it a point to sway her hips just enough to grab the attention of the men accompanying her. Lilith was enjoying her time without a master, and had taken up to appearing in the human world of her own power for these last several months. Having so many options to sate her hunger was something she often didn't have the opportunity to do if she was under contract. So, for now, Lilith held onto her own key to allow herself the freedom of experiencing the human world.

"One orange please," Lilith requested, handing the man some jewel with a wink. "Thanks handsome." Turning to her men as she peeled the orange Lilith gave a sultry smile. "Do you guys want a taste?" Taking one orange slice she held it up to the mouth of one of her men, "Say 'ahh'."

"I could have sworn that old lady said the magic shop that had a key was around here somewhere."

Lilith turned her head at the voice mentioning a key, even as she fed another orange slice to the last of her men. Eyes landing on a young man, no more than eighteen, Lilith licked her lips. There the young man stood, confused, his blond hair shaggy. He was dressed in blue pants with a white vest trimmed in the same blue, a blue headband tied to the side, and a whip on his hip. There's always room for one more.

"Alright boys, that's enough for today," she declared, giving each man a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the butt as she dismissed them. Turning now, she walked up to the young man, her eyes hungry but her smile sweet.

Luke stood in the middle of town, slightly confused as to where he was going. He could have sworn this is the direction that old woman had pointed him, but all he could see was fruit.

"Excuse me handsome, do you need any help?"

Luke jumped at the voice, a low seductive tone that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. Looking down, a woman dressed in black shorts with an orange crop top covered by a green jacket stood before him. Her light brown-orange hair was in a long braid pulled to one side over her shoulder. She was stunning, and Luke lost his words for a moment, blushing.

"I overheard you say to yourself that you were looking for keys," the woman spoke again. "What kind of keys are you looking for?"

Luke shook his head and shyly smiled, "Gate keys, actually. I'm a celestial wizard. I just moved to Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail guild, but I haven't found my way around town quite yet."

The woman stepped up close to Luke, latching onto his arm. "Well, if you take me back to your place and show me your magical ability, I might be able to help you get a key."

"Uh, I'm not so sure," Luke stammered out, his face becoming even more red as the woman pushed her breasts against his arm. "I'm not very strong yet. And I don't even know who you are."

He thought he heard her purr, "I'm Lilith, but you can feel free to just call me Lil if you want." She leaned up on tip toes and whispered, "But only in certain situations."

Luke swallowed, "What kind of situations?"

A devilish smirk crossed Lilith's face, "Let's go back to your place and maybe you'll find out. But first, I want to see you summon one of your spirits."

Lilith discovered the young man's name was Luke as she allowed him to escort her back to his place; a house he obviously rented. She chuckled as he fumbled to unlock his door, but once inside made herself comfortable on his couch.

"Would you, uh, like some water Lilith?" he offered, clearly embarrassed.

Lilith waved her hand, "No, thank you. I'm thirsty for something else." She eyed him as he blushed, but let him off the hook as she urged, "Why don't you show me your celestial abilities?"

Luke nodded, but only stood in the middle of his living room, facing Lilith as she relaxed on the couch, her legs crossed at the knee. Then, going to his kitchen, filled a glass with water and set it on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, Luke took one of his keys off the ring at his hip.

"Open, gate of the water barer: Aquarius!" he exclaimed as he turned the key in the water glass. A flash of golden light, and then a young man with a large water gourd over his shoulder appeared. "Uh, Aquarius, meet Lilith."

"Tch," Aquarius scoffed, setting his gourd on the ground with a loud _thud_. "You called me out of a glass of water? To meet some girl? I have a girlfriend!"

"Um, well, actually, Aquarius," Luke began to explain to the agitated spirit, "Lilith said she could help me find another key if I proved I could summon a strong spirit."

"And whose key are you going to help him find?" Aquarius began to ask as he turned to Lilith. Lilith smirked as Aquarius sighed. "You've got to be kidding. I'll let you work out your contract with _Lilith_ ," Aquarius declared as he turned back to Luke, "but if you _ever_ summon me from a glass of water again and disturb me for no reason again, I will wash you away until you drown in your own despair."

"Make my contract with Lilith?" Luke asked, confused, turning to face the smirking girl. "What did he mean?"

Lilith stood, performing a curtsey with an imaginary dress, "Leo, leader of the twelve zodiac constellations, at your service, my good gentleman."

"W-what?!" Luke yelled, not believing what he just heard. "But I thought Leo was the lion constellation!"

"Leo the lioness, very common to misunderstand, since Leo means lion. However, it is the women of the pride who do the hunting," she informed as she licked her lips, looking Luke up and down.

"There's no way! Who summoned you?!"

Lilith looked up, "Well I did of course. I used my own power to have some fun in the human world."

"Prove it," Luke demanded, thinking this was some joke Aquarius was pulling.

Lilith sighed, "I just want to get to the fun part of making the contract. But, I will indulge you for a moment." Holding her left palm up, her golden gate key began to rise, and soon Lilith pulled the key completely from her palm, holding it out to Luke with her right hand. "Satisfied?"

Luke took the key in his hand, astonished. He made eye contact with the smiling Lilith. "And you want to make a contract with me?"

"Well," she began, drawing out the word and stepping closer to Luke, fiddling with the collar of his vest, "that all depends on how much fun I have with you."

"Fun with me?" he asked. "Like, an amusement park?"

Lilith shook her head, "No, I was thinking something more _adult_ than that."

There was silence for a moment, and when Lilith began to unbutton his best, Luke stepped back, holding both his hands in front of him to keep her away. "No, no, no! Hold on! I can't do that!"

Lilith pouted, "But that's how I form contracts."

Luke's eyes widened, "What? But I can't take advantage of you like that!"

Lilith shrugged and snatched her key back from Luke's hands. "Well, I guess if you don't want to be my master."

Luke grabbed the key back, his eyes wide. "Now hold up, I didn't say that."

Lilith propped a hand onto her hip with a smile, "Then will you let me play with you?"

Luke's eyes shifted to his bed and then quickly back to Lilith's face. "This is, uh, a one-time thing, right?"

Lilith's smile became devilish once more as she stepped up and began undressing Luke. "Only if you want it to be." Taking the key after sliding the vest from his shoulders, she placed the key back into her hand. "If I deem you worthy, you may have my key and my servitude when we are done."

"How am I deemed worthy?" Luke asked, fidgeting as Lilith circled around him.

"I already told you, by how fun you are."

Luke swallowed, "But I haven't done anything like this before."

Lilith's eyes flashed. "Well, this will be quite the learning experience for you." Running her hands up his toned front and around his neck, Lilith stood on her toes to be face-to-face with the unexperienced celestial wizard. "And if you enjoy it, you may join my collection."

"Your collection?" Luke choked out as she began to kiss along his jaw toward his ear.

"We can discuss our relationship later. For now, you're mine," she instructed, taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth and gently rolling it between her teeth.

Lilith enjoyed the thrill of a new hunt, and the inexperienced ones were so easy to capture and mold the way she wanted. She felt him tense beneath her hands, but the contractions of his muscles just made her all the more eager to have her meal. Kissing along his jaw she tightened her hold around his neck as she roughly kissed him. Sooner than she expected Luke's arms wound around her waist, helping support her as his lips began to move against hers. When she licked his lips for entrance, she once again felt him tense up before tentatively opening his mouth to the assault of her tongue. Slowly Lilith began to undo his belt and pants. Letting them fall and pool around his ankles, Lilith began to move them toward the bed behind Luke.

He awkwardly shuffled with his pants around his ankles, until he felt the back of his knees hit his bed. When he went to sit, Lilith forced him to stay standing. Confused, Luke opened his eyes as she broke their kiss. He watched as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and sinking to her knees, pulled them with her.

"Step out," she demanded, and when he lifted one food then the other she removed both pants and boxers from his feet.

Luke was nervous as she stared at his member. He was hard, but nobody had ever looked at him the way Lilith was now. If this was how she made contracts, he was sure she had been with more than a fair amount of men in her lifetime, and Luke feared he wouldn't life up to her expectations. However, the longer she stared, the less nervous he became.

Lilith continued to stare at Luke's manhood, slowly and gently running her hands up and around his thighs. Many centuries of being with men had taught her that when a man was nervous being with a more experienced woman, that she should turn that nervous energy into anticipation. She could see it working when she looked up to meet Luke's eyes and saw them flash with desire. Licking her lips for show Lilith turned her attention back to matter at hand. Luke's member twitched when she ran one sharp fingernail along the underside of his penis. Grasping the member, she ran her thumb over the head. When she gently squeezed, a clear drop of pre-cum made a bead on the head. Looking up to make eye contact once more she watched his eyes widen and dilate as she leaned forward and licked the bud off with her tiny pink tongue.

Pushing on his hips she urged him to sit back onto the bed. Spreading his legs Lilith settled herself between them, licking from the base of his penis to the head, where she gently took him into her mouth before taking it back out again with a _pop_.

Luke moaned deep in his throat as he tilted his head back. The feeling of her warm, wet mouth enclosing over his member was intense. And way better than his hand. He forgot all about this being an attempt to form a contract with Leo the lioness constellation, and tangled his hands into her hair, urging her to continue as she set a slow, torturous rhythm with her mouth. After a moment, he felt her small hand grasp around the base of his member, and pump in time with her mouth. Slowly, Lilith began to go faster, Luke's grasp on her hair tightening even as he threw his head back and moaned, grabbing the comforter of his bed. Luke felt a familiar tightness growing and his member began to pulse.

"L-lil!" Luke called as he released himself deep into her mouth. Bucking his hips into her throat as she didn't stop her movements as he rode out his orgasm, he had never felt anything like that before.

When Luke collapsed back onto the bed Lilith stood up, whipping her with the back of her hand. "Luke, look at me," she demanded, waiting until he propped himself up on his elbows before smirking. "Did you like that?" When he nodded, she shrugged out of her jacked, "Good, because we're not done." Lilith began to undress in a sensual manner before urging Luke to go all the way onto the bed. When Lilith sat Luke up against the headboard of the bed, she straddled his hips, and took both hands in hers. "Play with me," she demanded once more as she placed his hands upon her breasts.

Luke was stunned, and not entirely sure what to do. Gently he began to massage the flesh beneath his palms, but after only a moment focused on twerking her nipples. When doing so earned him a gasp from the naked woman on his lap, he did so again, this time rolling one nipple between his fingers. She began to grind her hips against his sensitive member, and he could feel it rising once more as he looked at her voluptuous body. Dipping his head down he replaced one of his hands with his mouth, twirling his tongue around the erect nub as he sucked. Lilith moaned, grasping his hair with her hands as she bucked against him again, his manhood now erect between them as she ground against it.

He could feel her juices slick against his member as he pulled her left nipple between his teeth, earning another sound of pleasure. When he bit down upon her nipple she cried out, and he lifted her up by her hips enough to push her down upon his erect penis.

"Oh, Luke!" she cried as she arched against him, feeling him fill her.

Lilith pushed Luke back by his shoulders and held him against the headboard as she rode him. His hands gripped her hips as she expertly found the angle she knew would help her reach her lease.

Luke groaned at the feeling of being inside of Lilith. Forget her mouth being incredible, this was the best feeling he had ever felt. He could feel the walls of her sex tightening around him with ever movement of her hips, and it was so warm he wished this feeling could last forever. Snaking one hand up her body to her breast he began to play with her right nipple once more, feeling her hand grasp on top of his as he did so. His other hand moved between them as he searched for her nub of nerves. Finding it, Luke slicked two of his fingers with her juices and began to massage the bud in small circles.

"Luke! Do that again!"

Luke complied, watching the woman on top of him wither as his fingers worked her even as her body worked him. Biting his lip, he could feel himself close to release, but even as a virgin he knew she should reach hers. Finally, Luke felt her contract and pulse around his member, her head tilting back as she moaned deep in her throat, the nails on her fingers digging into his shoulder as he continued to move his fingers. The feeling of her orgasm signaled that he could find his own satisfaction as he released into her.

Lilith rolled off Luke and collapsed onto the bed next to him. When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking down at her, a nervous look upon his face.

"What's eating at you handsome?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Did I pass? Are we going to make a contract?" he asked nervously.

Lilith laughed. She just gave this young man mind-blowing sex and right away he already wants to talk work. This, she could deal with, since she wasn't much into cuddling anyway. Reaching her hand up she offered her key to Luke.

"Yah, we can form a contract."

Luke beamed, and Lilith couldn't help but smile herself at his excitement. "Thank you Lilith!"

She waved him away, "I was going to form one with you anyway."

Luke looked down at her confused, "What? But you said what we just did was how you formed contracts."

Lilith looked him in the eyes as she sat up, smirking. "I lied. I form contracts the same way as any other celestial being."

"What?!" Luke exclaimed. "Then what about the part of me joining your collection?!"

Lilith stretched her arms above her head as she stood from the bed. "Oh, that. Yah, that's real." She cast a smirk over her shoulder at him, "And if you want to do what we just did again, you really are going to have to join."


End file.
